The Mutated Nerd Meets Inuyasha
by penpal105
Summary: A week after Inuyasha met Kagome he meets a 15 year old boy and finds out he is from the present and later finds out the boy can turn into a green monster.
1. The Teen and The Monster Part 1

At a certain house a teen was carrying a bag as he left the house. Eddrick was getting ready to go on a vacation. As soon as he got outside he found himself surrounded by a blue light causing him to pass out. Then he woke up in a field.

"Where the hell."

Eddrick checked the surroundings. He was pretty sure he was in Japan but this wasnt the Japan he knew. Eddrick turned around when he felt a cold breath on his neck.

When he turned he saw a human-sized, human-like, goblin-like creature with razor sharp claws.

"A tasty snack." said the creature.

Eddrick's pulse started to increase.

"You dont want to do this." said Eddrick.

"Actually I think I do." said the creature.

The creature scratched Eddrick's face. Eddrick fell down with blood running down his face. Eddrick was now raging angry. He felt like something powerful was inside him getting loose.

Before the creature can harm him again he is stabbed by a fang-like blade. The creature turned into a bright light and disappeared.

The dog-eared rescuer could smell blood and looked and saw Eddrick on the ground for the very first time. Since he smelled blood he knew he was hurt.

"Hey you okay?"

Eddrick moved his hands out of his face revealling his eyes to be a bluish green. He was changing. His skin slowly started to turn green, muscles tightened, shirt, belt, and shoes torn. He was now a green muscular creature called the monster. The monster stood up and threw the remains of his shirt off.

"What happened to you?" asked the teen.

The monster just growled and was about to run off. Then the rescuer threw a rock at his back making him angry. The monster turned and cracked his knuckles.

"A fight!"

The teen changed his sword back to its original form and sheathed it.

"I dont need the testsaiga to fight you."

The teen readied his claws and jumped at the monster. Before the claws can make contact the monster grabs them and throws the teen away from him. Before the teen can try again the monster had knocked down a big tree blocking the path. The teen jumped over the tree and saw the monster running off. He would have gone after him but didnt.

"Better get Kagome for backup." he thought.

Its not like he is scared its just that it is smart to have someone with you. The teen catches the girl's scent and goes after her.

Meanwhile in a meadow on the otherside of the village was a 15 year girl with black hair in a sailor style clothes was picking flowers.

"Hey Kagome!" yelled a voice.

Kagome turned and saw the teen approaching her.

"Yes Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha cleared his throat nervously.

"Well Kagome I wouldnt bother you unless I wanted to look for the shards." Inuyasha spoke.

Inuyasha told her his encounter with the shapeshifting freak and his capabilities.

"Actually it wasnt a shapeshifting it was more like a transformation you know like how a caterpillar changes into a butterfly. However I dont know how it happened I dont know if he changes at will or not but I saw his face was bleeding maybe that had something to do with it and i have seen how strong he is." said Inuyasha.

"Where is he right now?" asked Kagome.

"Out in the forest with your sacred arrows we could stop him before he causes damage. I'll be able to track his scent." said Inuyasha.

The two grab their stuff and return to where Inuyasha first encountered him. They find the freak's bag and decide to take it. They also see the tree he knocked down was still there. Inuyasha quickly got his scent and ran with Kagome on his back.

Soon they find themselves at the area where the sacred tree was. Inuyasha and Kagome hid in the bushes. Why cause the monster was at the sacred tree. He could feel something from this tree calming him down. Then his whole body started to glow/flash blue. Steam evaporated from his back. He was changing. His strength decreased, size, and color changed back to peach color. He changed back to Eddrick.

His face was still flashing blue for a few seconds. Eddrick realized he was only in his jeans. He quickly theorized what had happened.

"I changed again and he got me even more lost than I previously was." said Eddrick.

Eddrick sure was steamed. Then he kicked the sacred tree. His foot ached with pain. Eddrick's eyes turned to a bluish green. He grabbed his aching foot. He changed into the monster again. The monster gave a stomp which caused a tremor that results in Inuyasha and Kagome being exposed.

He sees them. Inuyasha put Kagome in a tree for her safety and better view for a shot. Inuyasha jumps at the monster. The monster kicks a big rock into Inuyasha's chest knocking him down. Kagome aims a sacred arrow at him she was a little shocked because the arrow wasnt glowing and its suppose to when aimed at a demon so he wasnt a demon. The monster gave another stomp causing another tremor.

Kagome falls out of the tree and into the monster and they fall into the ground. Inuyasha approaches them and sees the monster change back into Eddrick. Kagome woke up and looked at him.

"He changed back automatically not from will."thought Kagome.

"Get away from him Kagome before he changes again." said Inuyasha unsheathing his sword.

"Inuyasha werent you paying attention the moment he closed his eyes he changed thats a clue that indicates he cant entirely control the change. If he could he probably wouldnt have changed back the first time." said Kagome.

"He probably only changed back because he is unconscious." said Inuyasha.

They see Eddrick breathing heavily. Inuyasha grunts meaning he was wrong about him being unconscious.

"Lets take him back to the hut maybe he can get us some answers when he awakens." said Kagome.

Inuyasha Picks him up and they take him back to the village.


	2. The Teen and The Monster Part 2

After Inuyasha & Kagome took Eddrick to the hut. Eddrick who was wrapped in a blanket was telling them his story of how he got in feudal Japan and his ability to change into the monster when emotional stress such as anger, fear, nervous, and stress occurs but its easier to trigger off when he's angered and Eddrick can have a temper.

After an hour of explaining his story and the nature of his transformations such as the more rage he develops the more control over himself he loses and more stamina he gets. After he was done explaining the situation they all had an agreement that they were lucky he didnt hurt anyone or cause any damage to the village. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Eddrick decided it was best for him to stay in the village until they find a way to send him back to the present and so he wont end up changing again.

Then seconds later all 3 heard screams outside the village. They left the hut and saw a pack of goblin demons the same kind of demon Eddrick first encountered attacking anything that moves.

"Inuyasha we have to stop them." said Kagome.

"Glad to but as for you." said Inuyasha pointing at Eddrick.

"cant risk you changing again." said Inuyasha taking out a rope from his kimono.

"Hey what are you doing stop that." said Eddrick as Inuyasha tied him up.

The reason Kagome didnt try to stop him is because she agrees with him.

After that the two went to deal with the goblin demons after a fight the leader used a magic staff embedded with a shikon jewel shard to use magic to trap kagome in a energy circle and make tree roots restrain Inuyasha.

Back with Eddrick he was still struggling to get free.

"Ive got to help them... i've got to..." stuttered Eddrick.

His stress has triggered another transformation. Eddrick could feel his power rising. Once his strength increased enough he broke the rope off and as soon as he left the hut his transformation was complete.

Just at the right moment before the goblin demon leader can kill Inuyasha Eddrick or the monster has leapt into his view.

"Ha Ha what is this some shapeshifter's prank kill him!" ordered the leader.

The demons surround the monster. However he kills them.

The leader was a little suprised. but shook that fear off and attempted to blast his magic at the monster. The monster used a log to knock the magic blast back at the leader. its power shattered him to blood pool. His death freed Inuyasha and Kagome. Then the monster fell to his knees, steam evaporated from his back. Kagome could see he was changing back. She hugged Eddrick as a way to comfort him as he slowly regained consciousness. Inuyasha retrived the jewel shard and remembered how good Eddrick was against the goblin demons and quickly realized if they took Eddrick with them on their travels his power could aid them. This idea ran through Inuyasha's mind as he watched the shirtless and half naked (unless you count his blue jeans) boy being hugged/comforted by Kagome.


End file.
